


when all my best doth worship thy defect / good omens

by gaysodas



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Canon Divergence, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, honestly i just made this cuz i love celtic culture im so sorry, medieval times, okay who cares
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysodas/pseuds/gaysodas
Summary: Es el siglo IX y Azirafel se ha decidido por dedicarse a la vida monástica encerrado en St Michael's Mount, al sur del reino y, mientras tanto, Crowley es encomendado formar parte de la orden del rey Arturo en Camelot. Cuando se vean envueltos en una conspiración contra la corona y asediados por las revueltas de los vikingos, los dos comprenderán que han de forjar una alianza y ayudar a los humanos a conseguir la paz.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. ♕ PRELUDIO ♕

_Canst thou, O cruel! say I love thee not,  
When I against myself with thee partake?  
Do I not think on thee, when I forgot  
Am of my self, all tyrant, for thy sake?  
Who hateth thee that I do call my friend,  
On whom frown'st thou that I do fawn upon,  
Nay, if thou lour'st on me, do I not spend  
Revenge upon myself with present moan?  
What merit do I in my self respect,  
That is so proud thy service to despise,  
When all my best doth worship thy defect,  
Commanded by the motion of thine eyes?  
But, love, hate on, for now I know thy mind,  
Those that can see thou lov'st, and I am blind. _

¿Cómo puedes tú, oh cruel, decir que no te amo,  
cuando, en mi contra, de tu parte me planto?  
¿No pienso en ti cuando me olvido  
de mí mismo, oh tirana, por tu causa?

¿A quién que odies llamo mi amigo?  
¿Acaso adulo a quien tú desdeñas?  
Y cuando me bajas los ojos, ¿no me vengo  
en revancha contra mí mismo para complacerte?

¿O qué mérito tengo en mí  
que me haga orgulloso dejar tu servicio,  
cuando mis mejores partes idolatran tus defectos  
bajo la orden del movimiento de tus ojos?

Pero, amor, sigue odiando, pues sé lo que piensas:  
Amas a los que ven, y yo soy ciego... 


	2. ♕ EL ENDEMONIADO ♕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oye, que ese monasterio de cornualles no pasó a ser una abadía llamada St Michael's Mount hasta casi cien años después, pero permitidme esta licencia artística. suena mejor.

El sonido de las cañas huecas rasgando en papel era lo único que se podía escuchar en el _scriptorium_ ***1** de St Michael's Mount, a excepción del oleaje que llegaba a través de las ventanas de cristaleras entornadas. Hacía un día primaveral excepcionalmente caluroso, sobre todo para la costa de Dumnonia ***2**. El viento húmedo y salado atravesaba las paredes, traspasaba las grietas de los muros, se colaba por las rendijas y acariciaba las coronillas de los monjes. 

Uno en especial parecía estar entretenido sobremanera gracias a ese fenómeno metereológico: había dejado el cálamo al lado del tintero y miraba la línea de horizonte del mar desde su asiento, dejando descuidado su pergamino. Se había quitado la capucha de la cogulla ***3** y la brisa le arremolinaba los rizos dorados de la frente, aquellos que aún no le habían afeitado.

Estaba a gusto en ese lugar. Se podría pensar que en un monasterio no se come nada salvo pan y agua, pero lo cierto es que Azirafel jamás había estado mejor alimentado. Además, la rutina de los monjes era perfecta para un ángel como él. Apenas dormían y se pasaban el día entre libros. Aquello sí que era vida.

El cielo lo había instado a unirse a la hermandad de la abadía The Mount (así es como lo llamaban los lugareños) hacía ya dos meses para investigar los rituales de adoración a Dios que llevaban a cabo los monjes cristianos del sur de Gran Bretaña, además de descubrir qué tretas estaba maquinando el demonio Crowley en la corte del rey Arturo. Y, desde que había conseguido forjar una especie de relación amistosa por carta con el monarca, ya había enviado casi una treintena de comunicados a sus superiores y se sentía satisfecho, aunque eso podría ser porque acababan de comer. 

-Hermano Collings, cierre las ventanas. Los manuscritos acabarán empapados.

Y tal como había llegado, la brisa se había ido. A regañadientes, se volvió a poner la capucha.

Eso era algo que Azirafel no toleraba de sus compañeros. Parecían emperrados en no disfrutar de ningún placer, aunque fuera tan simple como el viento. A veces, se descubría acariciando las texturas de los pergaminos o apreciando el frescor de las piedras del monasterio y se preguntaba cómo los monjes podían pasar por alto aquellos detalles. Azirafel había querido disfrutar de todo lo que se le brindase desde el primer día en que puso un pie en la Tierra. Era inevitable, el placer. El cuerpo humano estaba construido y preparado para sentirlo todo.

Eso no siempre era algo bueno, sin embargo. En ocasiones, Azirafel se había descubierto practicando actos que los monjes hubieran calificado de impíos. Se había emborrachado con frecuencia, había comido de más y había tenido pensamientos intrusivos que en algunas ocasiones lo habían asustado. Esos pensamientos, muy a su pesar, se habían repetido desde el Jardín de Edén y habían aumentado su frecuencia exponencialmente. Eran atroces, y siempre incluían a Crowley. Solían variar en temática, lugar y tiempo, pero todas acababan de la misma forma. 

Azirafel prefería no seguir con ese hilo de pensamientos porque, una vez comenzaba a caminar, le era muy difícil detenerse.

Crowley no tenía la culpa de nada, eso estaba claro, ya que había sido mandado a la Tierra para desbaratar los planes del Cielo, no a tentar al ángel a diestro a siniestro. De todos modos, Azirafel ya había sentido ese tipo de impulsos antes de conocer a Crowley en la puerta Este del muro de Edén. Comenzaron en el jardín, cuando arrancó el primer melocotón del árbol, lo abrió con las manos y notó el vello suave semejante al terciopelo. Comenzaron cuando sorbió por primera vez el agua del cauce de un río, dulce y fresca, cayéndose por las comisuras de sus labios y trasvasando las curvas suaves de su cuello. 

Azirafel era curioso por naturaleza. Lo quería saber todo, lo quería probar todo y lo quería sentir todo. Crowley jamás hubiera imaginado que esos deseos lo incluían a él.

_¿Una abadía? ¿En serio, ángel? ¿Es que se habían quedado sin plazas en los templos budistas?_

Dando un saltito en su asiento, Azirafel se estremeció y observó el _scriptorium_ en busca de la proveniencia de la voz, pero solo encontró a decenas de monjes transcribiendo manuscritos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -susurró Azirafel por lo bajo, confiando en que Crowley no hubiera escuchado lo que había estado pensando.

_Al final los remilgos de castillo acaban por cansar a uno, ya sabes. O quizás no. Aquí no tenéis pinta de hacerle ascos a nada._

-Crowley, vete.

_¿Es que no te apetece verme? Tienes que estar terriblemente aburrido._

Azirafel reprimió un escalofrío. Tener la voz de Crowley reverberando en su interior era un acto tan intenso e íntimo que empezaba a notar calor en las mejillas.

-Como te descubran te exorcizarán. O peor, te herirán -dijo Azirafel en un murmullo que hizo girar a un par de monjes.

_¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti eso? Bah, total, Dios está demasiado ocupada como para hacer caso a las plegarias y a las oraciones de cuatro mamarrachos._

Azirafel suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es que no tienes cosas que hacer? 

_Al parecer, tú sí_ , escuchó decir a Crowley y, acto seguido, el hermano Copsey estaba enfrente de su mesa con aire circunspecto y una fina línea entre ceja y ceja.

-Hermano Fell, recuerde que hoy debe ayudar al hermano Quinnell a preparar la tinta. Usted siempre sabe la cantidad exacta de agua que se debe añadir.

-Muchas gracias, hermano Copsey. Se podría decir que lo hago con la ayuda de Dios.

-Ya veo. Ah, y no se olvide de que esta noche también ayudará a preparar la cena. A las seis le esperan en la cocina.

Azirafel cabeceó afirmativamente con una sonrisa y vio cómo el hermano Copsey volvía a su escritorio con lentitud, se sentaba y humedecía la punta de la caña para usarla como pluma.

 _A las seis le esperan en la cocina_ , se burló Crowley con retintín en la voz.

-Crowley, vete. Lo digo muy en serio.

_Venga, no seas así. Vamos a tu cuarto a tomarnos algo. Ni siquiera me has enseñado lo verdaderamente monótona que puede ser la vida en una abadía. Quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos._

-No te lo estoy diciendo en broma -masculló Azirafel de mal humor, y el hermano Osmund se giró para lanzarle una mirada extrañada.

-Perdóneme por expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta, hermano Osmund.

El hermano Osmund, de tan solo treinta años y con unos rasgos finos y delicados, lo miró con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a hacer aspavientos. No, aspavientos no, sino que movía las manos de manera coordinada para transmitir un mensaje.

-Que... me imagine... cómo debe de estar... pasándosela usted. Lo comprendo, hermano Osmund. El voto de silencio no es nada fácil -el hermano Osmund se llevó un dedo índice a sus labios-. ¿Que me calle? Sí, le ruego que me perdone.

El hermano Osmund desistió y se levantó de su asiento para abandonar la sala.

_Vaya, se nota que te tienen mucho cariño. Para ser tan ascéticos ***4** , no tienen nada claro cuándo tienen a un ángel delante._

Azirafel no respondió. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero lo que acababa de decir Crowley le había hinchado el pecho y desbocado el corazón. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar que el término correcto no era ascéticos, sino monacatos. Los ascéticos tenían un terrible olor a presuntuosidad del que carecían los monjes.

_De todas maneras, ¿qué sentido tiene hacer un voto de silencio si sigues hablando mediante señas? Si vas a pasarte la vida autofustigándote, al menos hazlo bien._

-Crowley, por favor, vete de una vez. Como me descubran voy a tener que borrar muchísimas mentes, y no estoy para hacer tanto papeleo.

_Podría borrarlas yo, de todas maneras._

-¿Estás chiflado? ¡Vete ya! -susurró con empeño Azirafel.

_Va, ¿no quieres ver cómo los asusto?_

-No, no quiero.

_Vaaaa. Un ratito, y luego me voy._

-Por favor, Crowley, te lo pido por favor. Como te hagan daño o te... 

Pero las súplicas de Azirafel quedaron amortiguadas por los jadeos y gritos de algunos escribanos que se habían levantado de sus asientos y se pegaban a las paredes en busca de protección. En medio de la habitación había aparecido Crowley, y por sus pies viajaba un humo tiznado y sucio parecido al hollín, surcando el aire a su alrededor como si se tratara de una niebla oscura.

-Ey. Qué pasa -dijo Crowley con sonrisa socarrona.

-De maravilla -murmuró Azirafel escondiendo el rostro en sus manos.

-Buenas, venía por la infestación de ratas, me han comunicado que...

-¡APARTA, DEMONIO, ATRÁS!

-¡SANTO DIOS QUE ESTÁS EN EL CIELO...!

-¡CONTEMPLA LA CRUZ, SATANÁS! ¡ABANDONA ESTA SALA!

-Pero bueno, ¿yo qué os he hecho? Vaya panda de energúmenos. 

Tal como había previsto Crowley, ningún ángel acudió para ayudar a los desamparados monjes. Bueno, o quizás era que el ángel que ya estaba allí no tenía ganas de cargarse su tapadera. Eso también. 

-¡NO NOS DAS NINGÚN MIEDO! -se acercó uno de los monjes con chulería, sujetando una cruz celta en su mano.

-Conque no os doy ningún miedo, ¿eh?

Y conforme soltó la frase, el cascarón corpóreo de Crowley, su figura masculina de pelo largo trenzado que iba vestida con túnica, capa con broche real, chaqueta de piel y medias de cuero, se contoneó, tembló con fiereza y comenzó a abultarse, a crecer y a transformarse en un ser verdaderamente diabólico de piel achicharrada y fauces grandes como las de una serpiente.

Algunos hermanos habían comenzado a llorar y a suplicar al cielo de rodillas, mientras que otros se habían desmayado y yacían al suelo. Uno en particular se había acercado a la ventana y parecía calcular cuántos metros había hasta el mar. Y en medio de aquella escena estaba Crowley, rodeado por una vorágine de pergaminos que se elevaban por los cielos y giraban sin control a su alrededor.

Azirafel contempló la escena sin inmutarse, con tanta rabia interna que temía entrar en combustión espontánea. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería el Cielo cuando le informaron de que un demonio trataría de desbaratar sus planes? ¿A un tío latoso presentándole inconvenientes de vez en cuando? Porque, vaya, sí que era verdad que estaba consiguiendo diezmar su afán por repartir la bondad por la Tierra, empezando por él.

-¡VENGA, A VER QUÉ SABÉIS HACER! -rugió con una voz que ya no era la de suya, sino un aullido grave y fantasmal que reverberaba por la habitación igual que había reverberado anteriormente en el interior de Azirafel.

-Oh, Dios Santo, apiádate de nuestras almas y perdona...

-¡Crowley! ¡Crowley, ya vale! -gritó Azirafel por encima de las oraciones de los monjes-. ¡Para ya!

Entonces, las mesas de los escribas comenzaron a moverse sin control como si un terremoto se estuviera produciendo en las entrañas de la abadía. Aquello no había quién lo parase. Azirafel sintió la rabia crecer y expandirse en su interior tal como Crowley había crecido hasta convertirse en una criatura terrorífica. ¿Es que no podía dejarle en paz? ¿No comprendía que el Cielo tenía reglas mucho más estrictas y que no le sobraba tiempo para ir haciendo el cabra por ahí? 

Y, sin darse cuenta, Azirafel se levantó de la silla, se agarró a la mesa y desplegó sus gigantescas alas. Los ojos le escocían y de pronto notó su cuerpo desprender un halo de luz brillante, como si cada una de sus células humanas fueran una vela prendida. Y en vez de dos globos oculares, ahora tenía unas llamas azules fulgurando en el interior de sus cuencas, tan brillantes que algunos de los monjes se taparon con sus capuchas entre temblores. En el fondo del pecho, justo donde se encontraban los pulmones, Azirafel notó una punzada dolorosa, y una tracción sutil que le obligaba a inclinarse todavía más contra el escritorio.

- _Basta ya._

La voz tampoco sonó como si fuera suya, sino que flotaba en el ambiente rodeándolos a todos. Azirafel percibió su cuerpo temblar violentamente al tratar de contener su poder celestial, pero desde lejos, como si aquel envoltorio de carne no pudiera llegar a encapsular lo que representaba en su totalidad. Y Crowley paró. De repente, el monstruo que tenía delante suya se metamorfoseó y se tambaleó hasta volver a adoptar la verdadera figura de Crowley, con una melena rojiza y unos ojos serpentinos desconcertados. Azirafel percibió cómo la materia cambiaba y el tiempo se detenía por orden de Crowley, y de esa manera pudo ver congelados los rostros compungidos de algunos de sus hermanos o la locura que se adivinaba en los ojos de otros. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a su estado normal, escondiendo sus pesadas alas tras su espalda hasta que desapareció la última pluma. 

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Crowley se atrevió a abrir la boca y decir:

-Perdona.

-No sé qué me ha pasado -musitó Azirafel aún temblando-. No lo sé.

-No pasa nada -dijo Crowley con los puños apretados, justo en medio de la sala-. Lo siento.

-Por favor, vete ya.

Y, así, Crowley desapareció poniendo el mundo en marcha y borrando los recuerdos de todos los monjes del _scriptorium_ , excepto los de Azirafel.

Le gustaba mancharse las manos al preparar la tinta. Era una acción intrínsecamente humana. Si se equivocaba en un solo movimiento al remover el hollín y la goma, acababa con manchas oscuras en las manos. A veces también le ocurría al transcribir. 

A Azirafel le encantaba errar porque era esencial en los humanos. Él no necesitaba hacerlo, por supuesto, pero le gustaba fingir que se le caían los libros que estaba sosteniendo o que perdía el equilibrio para sentirse como sus congéneres. Al final acababa olvidando que era el ángel Azirafel y vivía su vida como Azira Fell, un escribano anglosajón. Ahí estaba la gracia. Podía fingir que sus únicas preocupaciones eran las actividades del monasterio y no el destino de la humanidad. Eso estaba mejor.

Muy a su pesar, aquel día no sería capaz de fingir porque no podía parar de rumiar el incidente de hacía unas horas. Había sido tremendamente desagradable, y había detestado perder el control de su forma humana delante de él. Nunca le había ocurrido algo como aquello. Había notado una fuerza interior que le arrastraba hacia Crowley de una manera inexplicable, y no sabía si aquella fuerza era un odio irrefrenable o algo mucho mayor, capaz de destrozar continentes y arrasar Tierras. Pensaba que le iba a explotar la caja torácica. 

Aún así, se arrepentía de haber asustado a Crowley. Solo quería que se fuese, no espantarlo. Seguramente pensó que iba a destruirlo. Azirafel cabeceó entristecido y comenzó a añadir agua a la mezcla de hollín y goma, pasando por alto la comezón del arrepentimiento. No obstante, allí volvía otra vez, y comprendió que debía hacer algo al respecto. Aunque todavía no sabía el qué.

-Se está pasando con el agua, hermano Fell -le avisó el hermano Quinnell, que se rascaba la parte de la cabeza recién rasurada.

-Oh, vaya.

Azirafel estuvo recapacitando sobre las palabras que escribiría en la carta que fuese a enviar a Crowley cuando el abad se presentó en las cocinas, al comenzar a preparar la cena.

-Hermano Fell, le ruego que me acompañe al refectorio. ***5**

-Por supuesto, padre.

A estas alturas había aprendido a no hacer muchas preguntas, aunque aquella lección ya se la sabía gracias a sus vivencias celestiales. Acompañó al abad por un pasillo fuera de la cocina hasta el refectorio, que estaba en la habitación contigua para más practicidad. Allá dentro, donde la luz del ocaso traspasaba las cristaleras irisadas, un caballero esperaba en una silla, sentado frente la larga mesa donde normalmente comían los monjes. Llevaba una túnica con adornos dorados, un casco metálico y una capa de lana gruesa sujetada a un costado por un broche con la insignia real, igual que el que había portado Crowley. 

-Le deseo buenas tardes, padre Fell -habló el caballero-. Soy Sir Tristán de Leonis, caballero del rey Arturo Pendragon. He sido enviado por nuestro rey para solicitar vuestra presencia inmediata en la corte.

-¿Puedo saber la razón, muchacho? -preguntó Azirafel.

El caballero miró un momento al abad y luego volvió la vista hacia Azirafel.

-El rey pidió verlo en persona expresamente para encomendarle una misión muy urgente, padre.

-Comprendo.

-En ese caso -comenzó el abad-, es imprescindible que abandone el monasterio cuanto antes, hermano Fell. Si la estabilidad de nuestro reino está en peligro y está en sus manos lograr la paz, haga todo lo posible para que así sea.

-Haré lo que pueda, padre.

Y, mientras Azirafel subía a su caballo y se despedía del abad con un saco que recogía sus únicas pertenencias a la espalda, caviló que quizás, y solo quizás, Dios sí que había escuchado sus plegarias aquella vez y le había concedido la oportunidad de disculparse ante Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PIES DE PÁGINA**  
> 
> 
> *1: Habitación de los monasterios de la Europa medieval dedicada a la copia de manuscritos por los escribas monásticos.
> 
> *2: La actual Cornualles, al sur de Gran Bretaña.
> 
> *3: Túnica con capucha utilizada en la liturgia católica.
> 
> *4: Ascetismo: Práctica de un estilo de vida sencillo y de renuncia a placeres materiales con el fin de adquirir unos hábitos que conduzcan a la perfección moral y espiritual.
> 
> *5: Refectorio: Sala en conventos, monasterios y ciertos colegios que se utiliza como comedor común.


End file.
